Sahabat Jadi Cinta
by Ines Anggi Putri
Summary: Chapter 5 is update! Sorry update kelamaan.. Mind to RnR? Chek this out..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter adalah punya J. K. Rowling. But this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF and Potterheads)

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N:** Fic pertamaku! Whoa! Jadi juga akhirnya . Mudah-mudahan yang baca suka. Aku suka banget sama HarMione, walaupun aku juga kadang-kadang suka sama DraMione sih. Hehehe *ditimpukin pembaca. Disini adalah kisah-kisah Harry dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka mengulang tahun ajaran mereka. Disini mungkin nggak ada romantis-romantisnya. *Author nggak bisa bikin fic romance. Tapi mudah-mudahan suka.

**Read please.**.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Berhasil!" Seru Harry saat golden snitch sudah ia tangkap. Para pemain dan murid Gryffindor berteriak senang.<p>

"Bagus Harry! Kau menangkap snitch itu dengan sangat spektakuler! Kita mengalahkan Slytherin! Yeah!" Seru Ron yang sudah turun dari sapunya.

Semua pemain Quidditch Gryffindor menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry dengan amat bangga.

"Kapten kita ini bermain sangat baik. Kita berhasil menindas Slytherin! Whoa! Hebat!" Seru Ginny yang kali ini diiringi dengan tepuk tangan.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut lebat cokelat berlari dari arah tribune ke lapangan rumput itu.

"Harry! Permainanmu bagus sekali! Aku takjub melihatnya!" Seru gadis itu. Setelah mencapai lapangan rumput itu, dia langsung memeluk Harry. Dan Harry balas memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Hermione," ujarnya. Mereka langsung menuju ke menara Gryffindor untuk merayakan kemenanagan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Ehm.. Harry, bagaimana kalau aku punya seseorang yang kusukai? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hermione memandang Harry penuh arti. Mereka sedang mengobrol berdua di danau hitam.<p>

"Eh? Apa Hermione? Ehm, bagaimana ya? Ter-terserah kau saja. I-itu kan hakmu," jawab Harry gelagapan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. ' Hermione punya seseorang yang disukai? Siapa dia? Apakah aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi? Apa aku harus menyerah?' Tanya Harry dalam hati. Sudah lama sebenarnya dia suka dengan Hermione. Tapi Harry tidak tahu apakah Hermione memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Begitu ya? Ehm, sebenarnya orang yang kusuka itu adalah seseorang pemain Quidditch..." ucap Hermione. 'Hah? Siapa yang disukai Hermione? Pemain Quidditch? Siapa sih?' Harry mulai penasaran. ".. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau mengajariku terbang? Kau tau kan, aku agak gugup kalau terbang." Ujarnya.

"Eh, boleh saja sih. Ehm, siapa sih sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai Mione?" Tanya Harry masih penasaran.

"Rahasia Harry. Kau belum boleh tau sekarang..." Kata Hermione rahasia. ".. kapan kita bisa mulai Harry?" Lanjutnya.

"Setelah latihan Quidditch, oke?" Kata Harry

"Oke." Ucap Hermione.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasan Hermione. Itu karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback...**

Di tepi danau hitam

"Malfoy! Jangan terbang di dekatku! Kau membuat kertas-kertas buku yang kubaca berterbangan!" Jerit Hermione.

Malfoy yang tadi dengan santainya terbang di sekitar danau hitam langsung turun menukik tajam ke arah Hermione.

"Hei, Mudblood! Bukan urusanku buku-bukumu berterbangan. Sebaiknya kau buktikan kalau kau bisa terbang. Jangan hanya mengkritik cara terbangku yang sempurna ini, Mudblood!" Tantang Malfoy.

Jleb! Hati Hermione bagaikan tertusuk sebilah pisau. Walaupun Nona-Tahu-Segala ini pintar dalam pelajaran, ia sangat buruk dalam hal terbang dengan sapu. Itulah salah satu kelemahan Hermione.

"Aku bisa terbang ferret!" Bentak Hermione. Tetapi ia tidak memperlihatkannya, ia langsung berlari ke kastil.

**Kembali ke masa sekarang...**

Hermione masih ingat ejekan Malfoy tentang cara terbangnya. Ia mau membuktikan kalau ia bisa terbang. Malah mungkin lebih baik dari Malfoy. Maka ia harus belajar dulu dari Harry...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gimana ceritanya? Bagus nggak? Jelek ya? Jelek pasti. Review ya! Review! Review! Okok? Kritik saran? Review aja. Mudah-mudahan dari review kalian aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter adalah punya J. K. Rowling. But this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF and Potterheads)

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N: **Ya ampun. Yang review ceritaku dikit banget. Apa nggak ada yg baca ya? Atau pada nggak ngereview? Pada banyak yang bilang sih chapter 1 nya kependekan. Mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih panjang, lebih menarik, dan lebih-lebih yang lain. Asal nggak lebih jelek aja. Hehehe. Cerita ini mungkin nggak seperti yang diharapkan para reader, tapi aku udah bikin yang terbaik. Seperi yang aku bilang di chapter 1 kemaren, disini adalah kisah-kisah Harry dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka mengulang tahun ajaran mereka. Mudah-mudahan yang baca suka dan langsung ngereview. Oke?

**Read please.**..

"Ayo Hermione!" Seru Harry

"Kau tidak menyuruhku terbang sendiri kan Harry?" Hermione mulai takut.

"Tidak Hermione, aku akan mengajakmu terbang. Kau harus merasakan terbang dulu, baru kau bisa terbang dengan percaya diri." Kata Harry menggurui. Kalau soal terbang Harry jagonya.

Hermione langsung naik ke sapu Harry. Ia pikir ia harus terbang sendiri, tetapi ternyata Harry ikut naik ke sapunya. Mereka akhirnya terbang mengelilingi danau hitam. Tanpa Harry tahu ternyata Hermione berdebar-debar, mukanya terasa panas dan merah. Untungnya Harry tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Akhirnya mereka turun dengan mulus. Hermione tidak menyangka mereka bisa turun dengan mulus.

"Sekarang, coba kau terbang sendiri, biar aku yang berjaga di bawah sini." Ujar Harry saat mereka sudah turun dari sapu.

"Hah?" Seru Hermione. "Terbang sendiri? Kau bercandakan?" Lanjutnya

"Tidak. Ini bisa menambah percaya dirimu juga. Kalau kau sudah berani, kau bisa terbang dengan baik." Nasihat Harry.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Hermione menuruti perkataan sang kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu. Dengan berat hati ia naik ke sapu Harry. Tadi sih Hermione sangat senang saat terbang bersama Harry, tetapi sekarang ia harus terbang sendiri dengan sapu di ketinggian. Oh no!

Sebenarnya Hermione ragu. Tetapi ia mantapkan langkahnya. Ia harus bisa terbang demi seseorang yang ia sukai. Hermione pun naik ke sapu. Ia jejakkan kakinya.

Awalnya Hermione bisa terbang dengan mulus. Tetapi saat ia melihat ke bawah, ia merasa betapa jauhnya ia dari tanah. Ia menjadi kurang percaya diri. Ia takut kalau ia jatuh rasanya pasti sakit.

"Bagus Hermione! Kau bisa turun sekarang!" Seru Harry

Hermione mulai takut sekarang. Bayangkan betapa jauhnya ia dari permukaan tanah, dan sekarang dengan entengnya Harry menyuruhnya turun? Enak benar omongannya!

Hermione mencoba turun dengan mencondongkan badannya ke arah bawah. Tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu ia mulai oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan...

Dan...

Ia jatuh dari sapu. Ia pikir, ia akan jatuh di tanah yang keras, dan rasanya pasti teramat sakit. Tetapi ternyata tanah itu tidak sekeras bayangannya. Tanah itu empuk!

Hei, bagaimana bisa tanahnya jadi empuk?

"Hermione, buka matamu. Kau menindihku." Ucap Harry geli.

Saat Hermione membuka matanya, ternyata benar ia bukan jatuh di tanah yang empuk. Tetapi di tubuh Harry?

"Ma-maaf Harry aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Hermione sambil berdiri. Wajahnya sekarang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Mukanya meraaahh sekali!

"No problem Hermione." Ujar Harry. Walaupun dari luar Harry kelihatan tenang-tenang saja, tetapi ternyata jantungnya berdegup dag-dig-dug-duar tak menentu. "Sepertinya latihan hari ini sudah cukup Hermione. Kita bisa latihan lain waktu oke?" Ucap Harry.

Setelah mengambil sapu firebolt-nya, Harry menggandeng tangan Hermione yang halus dan dingin itu. Mereka berjalan menuju menara Gryffindor tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Hermione." Ujar seseorang berambut merah.

"Ehm... Ada apa Ron?" Jawab Hermione tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini dekat sekali dengan Harry. Ke perpustakaan, ke Hogsmeade, ke kelas, bahkan akhir-akhir ini kalian sering berdua. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Lanjut Ron.

Ya memang akhir-akhir ini Hermione dan Harry sering berdua sejak Hermione jatuh dari sapu terbang saat latihan bersama Harry. Entah kenapa mereka jadi semakin sering bersama. Sampai-sampai Ron agak diabaikan.

"Perasaanmu saja Ron. Aku tidak sering berdua dengan Harry." Ucap Hermione yang sekarang tidak berani mengangkat mukanya karena ia yakin mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku tanyakan kr Harry." Kata Ron sambil pergi dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

'Aduh, apa aku bisa terbang dengan baik? Baru terbang sabentar saja aku sudah gemetar, apalagi lebih lama dari itu.' Kata Hermione dalam hati. 'Tapi aku harus bisa terbang! Apalagi 'dia' kapten Quidditch. Mana bisa aku suka dengan 'dia' tapi aku tidak bisa terbang? Aku harus bisa! Lagi pula aku harus buktikan kalau aku bisa terbang lebih bagus dari malfoy ferret itu!' Tekat Hermione.

'Hei, sedang apa aku disini? Kenapa aku malah pergi ke danau hitam? Apa aku tadi jalan sendiri saat memikirkan tekatku itu? Ah masa bodohlah. Mumpung aku disini, aku bisa bersantai sambil membaca buku. Ide bagus Hermione!' Seru Hermione dalam hati.

Tetapi, tanpa Hermione sadari, saat mundur ke belakang, dibelakangnya ada Draco yang sedang sendirian. Dan ia menabrak telak sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Dan mereka terjatuh. Hermione yang jatuh setelah Draco menindih sang Pangeran Slytherin itu!

Hermione menindih Draco!

Apa ini hari terburuk bagi Hermione?

Saat mereka terjatuh itu, ternyata ada yang menyaksikan hal itu. Seseorang itu anak laki-laki berkacamata, rambutnya hitam dan berantakan. Siapa laki-laki itu?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Gimana ceritanya? Bagus nggak? Jelek ya? Jelek pasti. Mungkin ceritanya agak GaJe. Tapi chapter satunya kan udah di post, jadi chapter duanya harus di post juga. Jadi akhir kata review ya! Review! Review! Okok? Kritik saran? Review aja. Mudah-mudahan dari review kalian aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter adalah punya J. K. Rowling. But this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF and Potterheads)

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N: **Hai! Balik lagi nih aku. Emang cerita aku pendek banget ya? Reviewnya rata-rata begitu. Menurutku ini udah panjang lho. Sorry ya aku nggak bisa update kilatpada chapter ini. Soalnya ide aku udah buntu banget. Tapi setelah bersemedi selama beberapa hari, akhirnya nemu juga ide buat chapter ini *oke ini lebay. Cerita ini mungkin nggak seperti yang diharapkan para reader, tapi aku udah bikin yang terbaik. Seperi yang aku bilang di chapter 1 dan 2 kemaren, disini adalah kisah-kisah Harry dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka mengulang tahun ajaran mereka. Mudah-mudahan yang baca suka dan langsung ngereview. Oke?

**Read please...**

* * *

><p>"Awas!" Seru Hermione memperingati. Tapi kejadian itu tak bisa dihindarai lagi. Dan ia menabrak telak seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan mereka terjatuh. Dan bonusnya lagi, Hermione menindih seseorang yang jatuh bersamanya.<p>

"Oh no!" Gumam Hermione

"Mudblood! Menyingkir dariku, sekarang!" Seru seseorang itu. Yang ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy! Musuh bebuyutan Hermione!

Benar-benar hari terburuk bagi Hermione!

"Mentingkir dariku, sekarang!" Ulang Draco. Ia tak menyangka Cuma gara-gara mereka bertabrakan, Hermione jadi jatuh dan menindihnya.

Hermione langsung berdiri. Ia tidak berani menatap Draco. Hermione tadi melihat Harry saat ia tidak sengaja menindih Draco. Oh no! Apa yang akan Harry pikir nanti? Ia tidak mau Harry salah paham.

Setelah berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya, ia bersiap berlari untuk mengejar Harry. Tetapi tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Apa mau Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione tak sabar. "Lepaskan tanganku! Aku harus pergi. Aku buru-buru." Ujar Hermione.

"Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum kau minta maaf!" Seru Draco.

Uh! Inilah yang dibenci Hermione dari Draco. Seenaknya menyuruhnya minta maaf. Padahal Hermione tidak salah apa-apa. Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan saja. Ketidaksengajaan! Hello! Harusnya Dracolah yang harus minta maaf karena telah membuat Harry salah paham.

"Aku..." Hermione menunjuk dirinya, "... tidak akan MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU!" Gelegar Hermione sambil menunjuk Draco. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan MINTA MAAF ke ferret itu! TIDAK AKAN!

Karena suara Hermione, hampir semua orang disitu melihatnya lalu tertawa. Ada yang tertawa, cekikikan saja, bahkan ada yang sampai terbahak. Tidak sopan!

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak Granger." Ujar Draco. "Lihat! Sekarang semua orang melihat kita!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Hermione. Dari tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan, 'lepaskan tanganku sekarang atau kau tidak akan selamat!'

Melihat tatapan mata Hermione, Draco seakan membeku. Seperti ia melihat tatapan maut si raja ular, Basilisk. Tetapi Hermione tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia langsung melepaskan cekalan Draco dari tangannya, lalu berlari menyusul Harry. Tidak menghiraukan segala tatapan mata yang sekarang tertuju kepadanya.

* * *

><p>"Harry, itu salah paham, oke? Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan! Waktu itu aku terjatuh, dan bukan menjatuhkan diri! Itu ketidaksengajaan Harry. Kau jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang." Hermione mengklarifikasi kejadian di Danau Hitam tadi. Sekarang semua orang menganggapnya berpura-pura jatuh agar bisa menyentuh sang Pangeran Slytherin. Uh! Membayangkannya saja Hermione tidak pernah, apa lagi melakukannya! Hei, Hermione tidak serendah itu, okay?<p>

"Iya. Aku tahu. Sudah berkali-kali kau meyakinkanku. Aku percaya kepadamu, Hermione." Ujar Harry dengan santainya. Tetapi raut wajahnya tidak berkata demikian. Membuat Hermione ragu kalau Harry benar-benar percaya kepadanya.

"Tetapi raut wajahmu berkata lain Harry! Oh Ron, tolong bilang pada sahabatmu ini." Pinta Hermione yang sekarang sudah beralih sasaran dari Harry ke Ron.

"Harry percaya kok Hermione, tenang saja! Dia sendiri sudah bilang kepadamu. Iya kan Harry?" Tanya Ron. Harry hanya mengannguk sekilas. "Nah, jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan Hermione? Lagipula orang gila mana sih yang menyebarkan gosip tentang kau dan Malfoy? Gosip itu kan tidak masuk akal!" Kata Ron yang memasang wajah herannya.

"Aduh! Kau lihat dong raut wajahnya! Ia seperti tidak yakin." Hermione mulai frustasi. "Dan, kalau yang kau maksud orang gila adalah sumber gosip keparat itu, itu adalah pacarmu sendiri! Si Lavender!" Seru Hermione yang sekarang berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sebenarnya, Ron sudah berpacaran lagi sama Lavender Brown. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ron sehingga mau pacaran lagi sama si tukang gosip itu. Entahlah.

Ron, yang baru tahu sumber gosip tak masu akal itu adalah Lavender, pacarnya sendiri, wajahnya kontan langsung memerah hampir sama seperti rambutnya yang merah itu. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi saking malunya. Harry dan Hermione malah melanjutkan essay yang tertunda mereka kerjakan karena klarifikasi Hermione. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena mereka tahu tidak akan ada lagi yang bicara sebelum essay mereka selesai.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa sih antara kau dan Hermione? Tanya Ron. Ron sudah memikirkan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini ke Harry. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di kamar mereka karena Neville, Dean, dan Seamus sedang berada di ruang rekreasi.<p>

"Tidak ada." Jawab Harry singkat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian dekat sekali. Ke perpustakaan, ke kelas, ke Hogsmeade, bahkan kau mengajar Hermione latihan terbang. Ada apa?" Ron mulai penasaran. Kemarin Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekarang Harry harus menjawab pertanyaannya!

"Hermione minta diajari terbang dengan sapu. Katanya dia mau belajar terbang karena orang yang disukainya pemain Quidditch. Itu saja tidak ada yang lain. Dan kalau kau merasa terabaikan karena kami sering berdua, kau ikut saja." Jawab Harry dengan enteng.

"Hah? Siapa yang bisa memikat Hermione? Ternyata cewek seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta juga. Hahaha."

"Hermione tidak bilang. Katanya masih rahasia. Tapi kau kan pernah ditaksir Hermione di tahun keenam kita, Ron. Bahkan kau pernah suka juga kan dengan dia?" Goda Harry.

"Mungkin yang ditaksir Hermione itu kau Harry. Hermione kan hanya dekat dengan aku dan kau. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia makin sering memandangimu." Jawab Ron sok tahu.

Itu sebenarnya harapan Harry. Tapi Harry belum berani menyatakan perasaannya, karena Hermione punya seseorang yang disukai. Dan itu belum tentu Harry seperti yang Ron kira. Cowok pemain Quidditch kan banyak. Bisa saja itu pemain Quidditch Gryffindor. Tapi bisa juga pemain Quidditch asrama lain. Bahkan dari sekolah lain, seperti Durmstrang. Bisa saja itu Harry. Tapi bisa saja itu Draco Malfoy yang selama ini Harry khawatirkan.

"Oh kau bercanda Ron. Banyak sekali pemain Quidditch dan itu bisa jadi bukan aku." Ucap Harry. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya. Ia tidak mau Ron tahu. Walaupun Ron sudah melupakan Hermione. Tapi tetap saja Harry belum siap bilang ke siapapun.

"Ayo sebentar lagi pelajaran transfigurasi. Kita bisa didetensi Proffesor McGonagall kalau terlambat." Kata Harry. Ia mengelak pandangan ingin tahu Ron.

Ron bengkit dari tempat tidurnya yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia sebenarnya kecewa dengan jawaban Harry. Karena dia sudah curiga bahwa Harry dan Hermione saling suka. Ia harus menyatukan kedua sahabatnya itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena Ron tahu, mereka berdua sebenarnya hanya takut kalau Harry maupun Hermione mempunyai orang yang disukai dan kemungkinan besar bukan mereka. Demi kedua sahabatnya, Ron mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Harry dan Ron segera siap-siap dan pergi ke kelas transfigurasi setelah mereka turun dari kamar, dan ke ruang rekreasi, mereka menghampiri Hermione dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kelas transfigurasi bersama.

Di kelas transfigurasi Harry tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap materi yang diberikan Prof. McGonagall. Ia dari tadi hanya menatap Hermione yang serius belajar. Ia harap yang tadi Ron bilang adalah benar. Kalau Hermione sebenarnya suka kepadanya.

Dan tanpa disadari Hermione pun balas menatap Harry, dan ia tersenyum. Bagi Harry senyum Hermione adalah senyum yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia mau Hermione benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Dan saat Harry melihat ke arah yang berlawanan, ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang menatap ke arah yang sama dengannya, yaitu Hermione. Dan ternyata yang menatap Hermione adalah Draco Malfoy!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gimana ceritanya? Udah lebih panjang kan? GaJe ya? Abis aku juga gak begitu yakin sama chapter ini. Tapi aku juga udah puas sama chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan readers juga bisa puas dengan chapter ini. Dan bisa nge-review chapter ini. Karena masukan para readers perlu banget buat aku. Jadi akhir kata review ya! Review! Review! Okok? Kritik saran? Review aja. Mudah-mudahan dari review kalian aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter adalah punya J. K. Rowling. But this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF and Potterheads)

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N: **Dewa ide kayaknya belum berpihak sama aku nih. Abis, dari chapter kemaren idenya mentok mulu! Aaah . Makanya nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi, aku lebih suka sam chapter ini dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Hehehe. Dan bagi yang langsung baca chapter ini lebih baik baca dulu chapter ini sebelumnya biar ngerti alurnya ok? Mungkin cerita ini nggak berkenan dibaca para readers, tapi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan jadilah chapter ini. Seperi yang aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya, disini adalah kisah-kisah Harry dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka mengulang tahun ajaran mereka. Mudah-mudahan yang baca suka dan langsung ngereview. Oke?

**Read please...**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, tadi aku lihat si Malfoy menatapmu saat pelajaran transfigurasi," Harry berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa orang yang disukai Hermione adalah si Draco Malfoy itu. Benar-benar ingin ia hajar si Malfoy!<p>

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Hermione santai. Tumben Hermione tidak marah kalau disangkut-pautkan dengan si Malfoy itu. Jangan-jangan dugaan Harry benar, kalau ternyata Malfoylah yang disukai Hermione. Benar-benar harus dihajar si Malfoy itu!

"Kenapa kau hanya biasa saja? Tumben kau tidak marah. Biasanya kalau kau disangkut-pautkan dengan Malfoy kau langsung marah." Ucap Harry.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang sedang memandangku," Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap mata hijau di depannya dengan sangat serius. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "aku hanya peduli kalau kau yang memandangku."

"Maksudmu?" Ujar Harry tak mengerti.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mengerti. Lupakan omonganku barusan." Kata Hermione. "Omong-omong, dimana Ron? Tadi dia masih berjalan bersama kita." Tanyanya.

"Dia tadi bersama Lavender. Mungkin mereka sudah ada di ruang rekreasi." Jawab Harry. Ia kecewa karena Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Oh. Bersama si tukang gosip itu ya? Kok dia betah sih bersama si Lav-Lav nya itu?" Sindir Hermione. Dia masih kesal karena gosip itu. Bagaimana tidak, gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Sekarang sebagian anak-anak memandang Hermione aneh. Yang perepuan memandangnya iri, karena bisa 'menindih' si Pangeran Slytherin itu. 'Sekarang setelah dia dekat dengan Harry Potter si kapten Quidditch, the boy who lived, dan the chosen one itu, dia masih mengincar Draco Malfoy, yang dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin sekaligus kapten Quidditch Slytherin? Betapa rakusnya dia.' Begitu sekarang kata banyak murid perempuan yang iri melihat Hermione. Sedangkan yang laki-laki, apalagi anak Gryffindor yang percaya saja dengan gosip TIDAK BENAR itu memandangnya sebal karena mereka benci sekali dengan Draco. Sisanya biasa saja karena mereka tahu Hermione tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu.

"Kau masih sebal karena gosip itu?" Tanya Harry. Ia masih tidak percay gosip tidak masuk akal itu bisa dipercayai banyak orang.

"Sudahlah Harry tidak usah dibahas. Aku muak mendengarnya." Kata Hermione sebal.

* * *

><p>"Kau kira Hermione menyukai Malfoy? Tidak mungkin Harry! Hermione benci setengah mati sama orang itu! Bagaimana kau bisa menduga begitu?" Tanya Ron saat mereka sedang berada di kamar.<p>

"Malfoy tadi menatap Hermione, sama sepertiku menatap Hermione. Bisa jadi Malfoy suka dengan Hermione sama seperti.." Harry tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hampir saja memberi tahu Ron kalau dia suka Hermione.

"Sama seperti siapa? Sama seperti kau ya?" Goda Ron. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau yang disukai Harry adalah Hermione.

"Tidak Ron. Kau mengada-mengada saja." Kata Harry tersipu. Benar-benar bukan seperti Harry.

"Kau mengaku sajalah." Ucap Ron

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku tidak menyukai Hermione."

"Kau menyukai Hermione."

"Aku tidak menyukai Hermione!"

"Kau tidak menyukai Hermione."

"Aku menyukai Hermione!" Ups. Harry keceplosan.

"Tuh kan aku sudah bilang kau menyukai Hermione. Mengaku sajalah Harry, kalau kau menyukai Hermione!" Tandas Ron.

"Ya! Aku memang menyukainya. Apa yang kau mau lakukan? Percuma saja kalau dia ternyata menyukai Malfoy." Ucap Harry lemas. Dia sudah yakin kalau Draco lah yang disukai Hermione.

"Yah kubantu kau mendapatkannya. Masa kau mau sahabat kita pacaran sama musuh bebuyutan kita? Kalau aku tidak setuju. Sangat tidak setuju!" Dukung Ron. Ia mendukung Harry sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Harry mulai pesimis.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Neville yang sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ron, "nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Kata Ron kepada Harry lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

* * *

><p>'Apa benar yang dikatakan Ron tadi?' Pikir Harry. 'Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau Malfoy suka dengan Hermione. Buktinya tadi dia memandang Hermione seperti itu tadi. Tapi Hermione? Apa Hermione suka Malfoy? Tapi kalau melihat dia yang sangat kesal dengan gosip itu, bisa dipastikan dia sangat benci si Malfoy. Tapi kan bisa jadi di hanya pura-pura.' Semua pikiran itu berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ia masih pesimis kalau Hermione menyukainya. Atau mungkin Hermione masih suka dengan Ron? Atau dengan anak Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Durmstrang? Atau dengan orang yang paling tidak disukainya, Draco Malfoy? Harry masih bingung dengan hal itu. Mudah-mudahan bukan yang terakhir itu.<p>

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Hermione pun merenungkan hal yang sama dengan Harry. 'Apa Harry belum sadar juga kalau dialah yang kusukai? Bukan Ron. Apalagi si ferret jelek itu. Kenapa Harry susah sekali sadar kalau selama ini aku sudah menaruh hati padanya? Susah sekali menyadarkan orang itu! Dia terlalu takut. Aku sebenarnya tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaan ini kan yang tahu hanya aku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang tahu ini. Tapi Harry kan belum tentu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Kalau ternyata aku yang terlalu percaya diri? Kalau Harry benar-benar tidak sadar juga, aku harus bagaimana? Argh!' Pikir Hermione. Dia uring-uringan terus sampai ia sadar bahwa sore ini dia sudah berjanji latihan terbang bersama Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maaf Harry. Aku lupa kalau sore ini kita latihan. Maaf." Ucap Hermione menyesal. Gara-gara memikirkan Harry tadi, ia jadi melupakan latihan sore ini. Dan alasan ini tidak mungkin ia beri tahu ke Harry.<p>

" Tak apa Hermione. Karena kemarin kau sudah mulai berani terbang sendiri, sepertinya kau bisa langsung terbang. Dan kali ini kau tidak ku bantu." Tegas Harry.

Glek! Harry kok bisa separah itu mengajar Hermione? Hermione masih belum saja ia sampai jatuh. Aduh Harry ini bagaimana sih?

'Tapi aku harus bisa! Harry saja bisa, masa aku tidak bisa?' Tekat Hermione. HARUS!

Hermione menaiki sapu firebolt Harry. 'Kemarin kan aku sudah agak bisa terbang, sekarang harus lebih baik!' Tekatnya.

Hermione menjejakkan kakinya, ia kemudian melayang di atas sapu firebolt Harry. Untung hari itu tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi Hermione bisa lebih lama bertahan di udara. Hermione mengelilingi Danau Hitam. Walaupun terbangnya masih seperti siput, itu sudah merupakan kemajuan besar!

"Bagus! Hermione, coba kau pelan-pelan arahkan sapu itu ke bawah! Agar kau bisa turun!" Perintah Harry.

Hermione masih agak takut melihat ke bawah. Ia hanya berada di ketinggian 8 meter di atas permukaan tanah, tetapi ia sudah sangat takut. Hermione memang takut ketinggian.

Hermione mencondongkan sapu Harry, pelan sekali bergeraknya. Hermione memang belum berani. Saat dia mencoba mencondongkan sapunya lebih condong ke bawah, ia malah terbang tak terkendali. Ia jatuh menubruk seseorang. Sapu Harry lebih dulu jatuh ke tanah, untung tidak ada yang rusak dengan sapunya. Tetapi, betapa malangnya Hermione, ia lagi-lagi jatuh, dan menubruk Draco Malfoy!

"Kau lagi! Jangan menubrukku!" Maki Draco. Ia sangat kesal sekali.

"Jangan salahkan aku karena kecelakaan itu Malfoy!" Seru Hermione kesal. Kenapa kalau dia bertemu dengan si ferret jelek ini ia selalu ketiban sial. Argh!

"Kalau kau tidak bisa terbang, jangan terbang dasar MUDBLOOD! Atau kau mau belajar terbang karena kau suka dengan si Potter itu, mending tidak usah, karena dia sepertinya tidak menyukaimu!" Tandas Draco.

Hermione tidak bisa berkutik. Apa yang tadi dikatakan Draco memang benar sekali. Bagaimana bisa si Malfoy ini tahu perasaan Hermione? Atau mungkin dia Cuma bergurau? Tetapi itu kan sama saja!

Tak terasa air mata Hermione mengalir. Kata-kata Malfoy terngiang di kepalanya. Itulah hal yang ditakuti Hermione, bagaimana kalau Harry tidak menyukainya? Sia-siakah usahanya selama ini? Kalau Harry tidak menyukainya, percuma saja dia latihan sampai dia jatuh.

"MALFOY! Kau apakan Hermione?" Seru Harry marah. Ia tidak terima kalau Hermione dibentak oleh siapapun, terutama Malfoy.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry langsung menghajar Malfoy. ia menonjok Malfoy tepat di pipinya. Mulut Malfoy langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. Tetapi Harry tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli kalau dia mendapat detensi, atau akan dimarahi guru. Asalkan Malfoy mendapat ganjaran karena telah membuat Hermione menangis.

"Harry! JANGAN!" Teriak Hermione. Tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Harry sedang kalap saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dingin. Jadi percuma saja menghalanginya.

Draco mengerang kesakitan. Anak-anak sudah mengelilinginya yang menahan sakit. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Draco. Guru-guru pun sudah datang.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" Tanya Prof. McGonagall.

"Saya." Jawab Harry. Ia tahu ia bersalah. Ia tidak mau lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Tak apa kalau dia mendapat detensi. Ia sudah biasa mendapat detensi. Jadi dia terlalu khawatir.

"Mr. Potter, kau akan mendapatkan detensi!" Seru Prof. McGonagall.

Tampang Harry tidak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Menurutnya ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Tetapi tidak dengan Hermione. Wajahnya memancarkan perasaan bersalah yang sangat mendalam. Ia pikir karena ia Harry bisa menonjok Malfoy.

"Harry, tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kenapa kau memukul Malfoy?" Kata Hermione sedih.

"Ia harus menerima ganjarannya Hermione! Dia tak seharusnya membuamu menangis!" Seru Harry.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu..."

Harry menekan telunjuknya ke bibir Hermione. Ia menatap mata cokelat madu yang berada di depannya. "Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyayangimu Hermione!" Ucap Harry tulus. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Hermione yang sekarang mukanya sudah bersemu merah.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Capek, menguras tenaga, dan menguras otak untuk bikin chapter ini. Gimana menurut para readers? Kalo aku sih puas sama chapter ini. Semoga para readers juga puas ya bacanya. Dan bisa nge-review chapter ini. Karena masukan para readers perlu banget buat aku. Karena masukkan para readers itu sangat membangun aku. Jadi akhir kata review ya! Review! Review! Okok? Kritik saran? Review aja. Mudah-mudahan dari review kalian aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter adalah punya J. K. Rowling. But this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF and Potterheads)

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N: **Maaf ya update nya kelamaan.. Aku berterimakasih sama para readers yang udah nge-review, maupun sama yang cuma baca tapi belum review.. Aku berterimakasih banget.. (^3^) Ini chapter terakhir dari Sahabat Jadi Cinta karyanya Ines Anggi Putri. Makasih kritik, saran, dan semangatnya yang udah kalian semua kasih ke aku. :D Dan bagi yang langsung baca chapter ini lebih baik baca dulu chapter ini sebelumnya biar ngerti alurnya ok? Mungkin cerita ini nggak berkenan dibaca para readers, tapi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan jadilah chapter ini. Seperi yang aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya, disini adalah kisah-kisah Harry dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka mengulang tahun ajaran mereka. Mudah-mudahan yang baca suka dan langsung ngereview. Oke?

**Read please...**

* * *

><p>"Harry, tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kenapa kau memukul Malfoy?" Kata Hermione sedih.<p>

"Ia harus menerima ganjarannya Hermione! Dia tak seharusnya membuamu menangis!" Seru Harry.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu..."

Harry menekan telunjuknya ke bibir Hermione. Ia menatap mata cokelat madu yang berada di depannya. "Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyayangimu Hermione!" Ucap Harry tulus. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Hermione yang sekarang mukanya sudah bersemu merah.

* * *

><p>"Apa benar kau di detensi malam ini Harry?" Tanya Ron<p>

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Harry enteng. Ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Malah ia harusnya mengirimkan Malfoy langsung ke St. Mungo, bukan hanya dirawat oleh Madam Pomfrey.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Kau kan seharusnya menghindari detensi! Apalagi kalau di detensi hanya karena kau memukul si Malfoy itu!" Seru Ron

"Aku tidak keberatan. Malah bila perlu aku buat dia dikirim ke St. Mungo!" Harry terus mengerjakan essaynya tanpa melihat Ron yang sekarang sudah melongo.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Apa sih sebabmu memukul dia? Bukan karena kau cemburu dengan dia kan?" Kini Ron sudah mulai berbisik.

"Ron! Dia membuat Hermione menangis! Apa kau bisa membiarkannya saja? Lagipula aku sudah lama ingin memukul dia. Jadi itu ganjaran setimpal untuknya!" Seru Harry.

"Dan kau tidak menghindar? Kau langsung bilang kalau kau yang memukulnya? Kau gila!" Kata Ron tidak percaya

"Ron! Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut seperti dia! Apapun sebabku memukulnya, aku tahu itu salah. Dan aku tidak mau lari dari tanggung jawab." Jawab Harry mantap.

"Dan kau membiarkan Hermione sedih karena hal ini? Dia tidak percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan hal itu! Walaupun aku sebenarnya setuju denganmu, tapi aku tidak setuju kau memukul si keparat itu! Padahal kaulah yang biasanya menahanku untuk tidak memukulnya." Kali ini Ron sudah tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya.

"Hermione menangis karena dia! Jadi maksudmu aku diam saja melihatnya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Oh. Sudah jam 8 Ron. Aku harus segera ke kantor McGonagall. Nanti kalau aku berlama-lama disini, aku bisa terlambat. Selamat malam Ron!" Potong Harry. Ia lalu membereskan bukunya dan langsung pergi ke kantor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Senang Potter dapat detensi?" Ucap Malfoy menyeringai.<p>

"Setidaknya aku tidak pengecut sepertimu. Dan bagaimana lukamu Malfoy? Aku harap masih membekas sampai kau tua!" Balas Harry. Tidak akan ia terpancing emosi lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat Hermione bersedih.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau membela si Mudblood kotor itu? Kau menyukainya ya? Apa hebatnya Mudblood kotor macam dia? Sok tahu, Mudblood, tidak sopan..."

"Apa maumu Malfoy? Itu bukan urusanmu!" Tandas Harry.

"Saya Sir, saya Sir.." Lanjut Malfoy. Ia menirukan saat Hermione mengangkat tangannya di kelas. Ia menunjukan wajah tololnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Malfoy! Jangan sampai aku menonjokmu Malfoy!" Ujar Harry. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mau menonjok Malfoy. Malfoy langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Hei, bagaimana dia bisa tahu Harry?" Tanya Ron.

"Paling dia hanya bergurau. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." Ucap Harry.

"Ya. Orang seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau menyatakan perasaanmu ke Hermione. Itu lebih penting." Saran ron

"Tidak usah membahas tentang itu lagi. Dekat dengannya saja aku sudah merasa bahagia." Ujar Harry.

"Cepatlah. Nanti dia bisa diambil orang." Gurau Ron.

Harry hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Ron. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju menara Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari setelah Harry mendapat detensi. Tetapi Hermione masih saja gelisah. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Malfoy. Perasaan Harry kan belum tentu sama dengannya. Kalau ternyata Harry malah menyukai perempuan lain, sia-sia saja usahanya selama ini untuk belajar terbang. Selama ini ia belajar terbang kan hanya untuk itu. Lebih baik dari sekarang dia berhenti untuk belajar terbang. Itu hanya membawa harapan kosong untuknya. Ia sudah lelah belajar terbang. Ia sudah lelah menunggu Harry. Andai Harry tahu perasaannya, dia tak akan merasa sesedih ini. Ia tak akan merasa sakit hati karena perkataan Malfoy itu. Sekarang Hermione harus mengatakan ia mau berhenti belajar terbang. Di tepi danau ini Hermione harus berusaha melepaskan harapan kosong itu.<p>

"Harry?" Ujar Hermione.

"Ya Hermione?" Jawab Harry.

"Aku mau berhenti belajar terbang." Ucap Hermione. Hermione bertekat untuk membuang harapan kosong itu.

"Kenapa mendadak Hermione? Kau kan bertekat untuk bisa terbang?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah lelah Harry. Percuma saja semua latihan ini, kalau aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk bisa terbang. Percuma." Kata Hermione sedih. Latihan ini hanya membuang waktu. Percuma saja semua latihan ini.

"Ada apa Hermione? Apa penyebab kau mau berhenti latihan? Bukan hal serius kan?" Tanya Harry.

"Latihan ini sudah tidak perlu lagi, Harry. Latihan ini hanya membuang waktu saja. Percuma Harry!" Seru Hermione. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tidak mau melanjutkan tekatnya yang dulu.

"Apa penyebabnya Hermione? Kau tidak mungkin berhenti latihan karena sebab konyol itu! Atau mungkin semua ini karena Malfoy?" Tanya Harry lagi. Ia tidak mau melepaskan waktu berharga bersama Hermione ini. Ia tidak mau melepaskan waktu untuk berdua dengan Hermione. Dan ia juga tidak mau melepaskan Hermione. Kalau ini semua adalah ulah Malfoy, ia tidak akan membiarkan Malfoy lolos!

"Ini semua bukan karena Malfoy! Ini semua karenamu! Kau tidak mengerti. Semua ini karenamu!" Seru Hermione. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia sudah pergi dari duduknya tadi. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Seru Harry. Tetapi Hermione tidak menghiraukannya. Hermione terus berlari menuju ke kastil.

'Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan? Hermione menangis karenaku. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa!' Kata Harry dalam hati. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa. Ia menyesal tidak bisa peka terhadap perasaan Hermione. Mungkin kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya, semua ini akan berubah normal kembali.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah mencobanya Ron! Dia selalu menghindar!" Seru Harry. Sudah beberapa hari setelah Hermione mengatakan untuk berhenti belajar terbang. Dan setelah itu, sudah beberapa kali Harry mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Hermione. Tetapi Hermione selalu menghindar jika melihat Harry. Sekarang pun Hermione sudah jarang ngobrol dengan Harry. Bahkan jika makan, ia menjauh dari tempat Harry di kelas pun begitu.<p>

"Coba terus! Coba lagi dan lagi." Ron menyemangati. Akhir-akhir ini Ron terus menyemangati Harry.

"Hermione!" Sapa Harry. Kali ini dia bertekat agar mengejar Hermione kalau Hermione menghindar.

Tetapi sayangnya, Hermione langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan tidak mengacuhkan Harry. Ia langsung berjalan. Tidak memedulikan sapaan Harry tadi.

"Hermione!" Seru Harry. Kali ini Hermione terkejar oleh Harry. Harry menepuk pundak Hermione dan menghadapkan ke dirinya.

"Aku mau bicara Hermione!" Seru Harry mantap. Ia tidak mau menunda lagi.

"Aku ada kelas, Harry. Maaf." Hermione lalu berlari. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Harry.

* * *

><p>'Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?' Kata Hermione dalam hati. Hermione sudah berkali-kali menghindari Harry agar ia bisa melupakannya. Tetapi semakin ia mencoba melupakannya, ia semakin mengingatnya.<p>

Hermione ingat saat ia belajar terbang bersama Harry, saat Harry memukul Malfoy demi dirinya. Tetapi itu tidak akan dan tidak bisa terjadi lagi. Hermione terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi ia sudah terlalu lelah menunggu Harry menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan betapa keras pun ia mencoba melupakan Harry, wajah Harrylah yang selalu muncul dipikirannya. Tetapi kata-kata Malfoy selalu terngiang di kepalanya. 'Kalau kau tidak bisa terbang, jangan terbang dasar MUDBLOOD! Atau kau mau belajar terbang karena kau suka dengan si Potter itu, mending tidak usah, karena dia sepertinya tidak menyukaimu!'

Betapa bingung ia sekarang. Di satu sisi, ia sudah lelah menunggu Harry. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia yakin Harry hanya kurang peka, dan ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Hermione.

Hermione sudah terlalu lelah menunggu.

* * *

><p>'Aku tidak mau kehilangan Hermione. Aku sudah mencoba menghampirinya. Tetapi dia terus-menerus menghindar. Apa Hermione tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Tetapi aku tidak boleh menyerah!' Tekat Harry dalam hati. Ia terlalu mencintai Hermione. Ia tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Hermione terlalu berarti untuknya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebutnya. Dan ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Hermione!<p>

Tetapi Harry teringat bahwa Hermione mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai. Tetapi Harry yakin orang itu adalah dia. Dan ia terlalu mencintai Hermione dan ia tidak mau melepaskan Hermione.

Tetapi, betapa keras pun ia menganggap bahwa yang Hermione maksud adalah dia, ia tetap tidak yakin. Mungkin itu adalah Malfoy. Atau mungkin pemain Quidditch yang lain.

Betapa bingung ia sekarang. Di satu sisi, ia mencintai Hermione dan tak mau melepaskannya. Tetapi, di sisi lain, ia takut kalau yang Hermione maksud bukan dia, tetapi pemain Quidditch yang lain.

Harry terlalu mencintai Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain, tetapi tidak peka terhadap pasangannya. Yang satu sudah menyerah, yang satu masih memperjuangkan dengan sekuat tenaga.<em>

* * *

><p>"Apa kau mau kubantu Harry?" Tanya Ron.<p>

"Tidak perlu Ron. Aku bisa sendiri dan aku harus berjuang sendiri." Jawab Harry.

"Semoga beruntung, teman." Kata Ron menyemangati.

"Terimakasih Ron." Ucap Harry.

Harry memantapkan langkahnya menuju Hermione. Persoalan ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga! Ia tidak mau menunggu waktu yang tepat lagi.

"Hermione, aku mau bicara denganmu." Ucap Harry tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf Harry aku tidak bisa. Aku sekarang ada urusan." Tolak Hermione. Ia baru mau pergi, tetapi tangannya dicekal oleh Harry.

"Harus sekarang! Setelah aku bicara, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Harry sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione melihat sepasang mata hijau di depannya. Ia melihat ada kesungguhan, ketulusan dan permohonan. Ia merindukan mata itu memandangnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Oke. Dimana?" Kali ini Hermione tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ikuti aku!" Perintah Harry.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Harry langsung menggenggam tangan Hermione. Mereka berdua berdebar-debar. Hermione penasaran apa yang akan Harry bicarakan. Harry gugup karena akan menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi Harry memantapkan langkahnya.

Mereka sampai di tepi danau hitam. Tempat mereka berlatih Quidditch berdua. Harry mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk duduk.

"Hermione, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu..." kata Harry sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione tidak bicara, ia menunggu Harry melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Harry sungguh-sungguh. Kini ia sudah tidak terbeban lagi karena telah mengutarakannya ke Hermione.

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terharu melihat Harry akhirnya bisa menyatakannya. Tak terduga air mata Hermione jatuh. Ia sangat bahagia akan hal ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku? Menjadi seseorang yang menemaniku selamanya?" Akhirnya Harry mengucapkan hal ini juga.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu Harry. Tetapi aku terlalu takut kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Dan aku akan jadi pasangan hidupmu selamanya." Janji Hermione. Hal ini akhirnya terjadi juga.

Harry langsung memeluk Hermione. Ia sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan yang sama. Begitu pun Hermione. Mereka tersiksa karena keraguan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Hermione. Karena aku terlalu lama mengutarakan hal ini, kita jadi seperti ini." Ucap Harry tulus

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf Harry. Aku sudah menghindar darimu akhir-akhir ini. Kalau saja aku tidak seperti itu, kau pasti sudah lama bilang ini padaku." Hermione memeluk Harry lebih erat lagi. "Jangan sampai kita salah paham lagi. Dan berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama selamanya." Lanjut Hermione.

"Aku berjanji. Dan kita harus terbuka agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antara kita lagi." Ujar Harry.

"Aku berjanji."

"Aku berjanji."

Ron yang melihat hal itu merasa senang. Sudah lama kedua sahabatnya itu mengalami kesalahpahaman. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa mengutarakan perasaan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya dua orang itu bisa mengalahkan kesalahpahaman mereka. Mereka akhirnya menyadari betapa pentingnya mereka satu sama lain. Dan mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak salah paham lagi dan akan bersama selamanya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

**A/N: **Yeiy! Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga.. _Hurray!_ \(^0^)/ 5 chapter tercipta dari ide-ide yang kadang-kadang bagus kadang-kadang aneh juga.. hehehe. Makasih buat para readers yang udah nge-review maupun yang tidak meninggalkan jejak.. Bikin cerita ini tuh capek, menguras tenaga, dan menguras otak. Gimana menurut para readers? Kalo aku sih puas banget sama cerita ini. Semoga para readers juga puas ya bacanya. Jangan lupa juga para readers nge-review cerita ini, jangan mentang-mentang udah abis, gak nge-review. Hehehe Karena masukan para readers perlu banget buat aku. Karena masukkan para readers itu sangat membangun aku. Jadi akhir kata review ya! Review! Review! Okok? Kritik saran? Review aja. Mudah-mudahan dari review kalian aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.


End file.
